Peter's Journey/Issue 8
Peter quickly shuts the door “Sarah, what’s wrong?” asked a concerned peter “We have a thief” replied Sarah “what?” asked Peter “someone’s been taking food when they shouldn’t have been” replied Sarah, Peter walks over to the window and looks outside to see everyone happy “I haven’t seen everyone so happy since everything happened, but someone outsides been steeling food, id that what you’re saying?” asked a saddened Peter “yes” replied Sarah “what do you think we should do?” asked Peter, as he sat down on the armchair “I dunno, and I know it’s not fair to leave it up to you” replied Sarah “Thanks at least I won’t have to deal with that as well” said a remorseful Peter, the two sat in silence, until Sarah spoke “we’ll line them all up and talk to them...” said Sarah before she was interrupted by Jean walking into the cottage, “what’s wrong?” asked a concerned Jean “we have a thief, someone’s been taking food when they shouldn’t have been” replied Peter, “it was moved when I came in to start thee lunch” added Sarah “oh, sorry, some of the girls and I moved all of the food into the RV, we thought it would be cooler there, sorry” said Jean “what, and you didn’t think to ask me about it?” said Sarah in an louder tone of voice, “let’s not worry about it Sarah, we know where it is, that good, she didn’t mean to not tell you, she simply forgot, that all, but there’s no need to get angry” replied Peter, Sarah storms out of the cottage, “I’m sorry” said Jean, “oh don’t you be worrying about it, she’ll be fine later on” replied Peter, eh signals for her to sit on the armrest of the chair, she then puts her head on his shoulder and he strokes her hair, “don’t let her get to you, she’s just being silly” replied Peter, he kisses Jean on the forehead. Outside Susan is pushing Henry on the swing “higher, higher!” he shouted, so Susan pushed him a bit higher “woo, this is fun, I like it here, it’s safe from those monsters” said Henry, “Yeah, it is isn’t it” said an unconvincing Susan, inside the RV, Jonny and Anna are kissing, Peter then walks inside, to see the pair kissing, In shock he shouts out “Jonathan”, to which the pair push away from each other, even though Peter walked into the cottage and saw the pair close he didn’t realise that they were kissing, “a word, outside, now” said Peter, “what’s your problem?” asked Jonny, “you having your tongue down Anna’s throat is my problem” replied Jonny, “so you can get a girl and I can’t?” asked Jonny, “don’t you pull this on me” replied Peter “I’m going back inside, like it or not!” shouted Jonny, he then shuts the RV door, Peter then walks inside the RV and ignores the pair kissing, he walks over to the cupboards to see if the food is there, which it is, he then gets a key and locks the door, he then puts the key around his neck, as there is a chain attached to the key, he then progresses to the door, and shuts it on his way out, he walks over to Henry and Susan, “you okay?” asked Susan “yes...no” replied Peter “Peter, look at this, it goes really high” said Henry, who was still on the tyre swing, Susan pushes him really high “that’s great” replies Peter to Henry “so, you wanna talk about it?” asked Susan “it’s Jonny... and Anna, I caught them making out in the RV, i also saw them in the cottage but didn’t say anything” answered Peter “what’s wrong with that?” asked Susan, “nothing’s wrong with it, I think it was just the shock of it all, I mean Anna was like a younger sister that I never had, and just seeing them together, I dunno” said Peter, “you’ve got to let them be” advised Susan “i know that, I should never have snapped, I think he hates me now” laughed Peter, He hugs Susan and gives Henry a kiss on the head, “better see what everyone else is up to” said Peter as he walked off to the others sitting around the campfire. The rest of the day goes very quickly, and it is now nigh time and they are all around the campfire, having dinner, with the exception of Mark and Jonny, they are all eating their dinner, “so I was thinking about what some of you were saying earlier on today about guns, and I think that you all to teach you how to shoot” said Peter “isn’t that risking the walkers with the noise?” asked Scott “we should be fine, we’ll go far up the mountain, into a valley area that I know of, it will take us a good two hours to get there, then an hour back” said Peter “what about camp?” asked Mark “well if four or five people stay in camp to watch out for it while we’re away, I’ll stay if needs be, but I want all of the woman to go for gun training, apart from Jean and Sarah as they know how to fire a gun, safely, so they don’t have to go, but if they want to stay at camp they can “I’ll stay” replied Jean, Peter kisses Jean on the lips, “get a room” shouted Scott as a joke, they all laugh, Jonny gets up and walks off, Peter also gets up and follows him to the RV “Jonny, wait, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped at you and I’m happy for you and Anna” proclaimed Peter “really?” asked Jonny “yes, it was just the shock of seeing the two of you kissing, that’s all” answered Peter “okay” said Jonny “so, we okay?” asked Peter, Jonny nodded, the two hug and make up, Peter walks back to camp and Jonny goes into the RV, “everything okay?” asks Jean quietly so as nobody else would hear, Peter just nods, “so do you guys think that the gun training is a good idea?” “Yeah, it would be great to get to finally learn how to shoot a gun” replied Garry “I’ll stay Peter, you go and teach them” said Scott, “you sure? Cause I don’t mind” replied Peter “no, besides, you’re the better teacher” laughed Scott “Who’s going to stay then?” asked Jean “well people who really don’t need the training, like Sam, Jim and yourself could all stay, Ben also doesn’t need the training, but I’s like at least three people who know how to shoot to stay behind, and also if they could look after Henry, I know it isn’t fait to ask, but I don’t want him coming with us, he could take the walking” said Peter “sure I’ll stay behind and look after him.” Said Susan “thank you” replied Peter. About forty minutes later and everyone has gone to bed, Jonny and Henry sleep in the RV, Peter, Anna, Ross and Adam sleep in Peter’s tent, Scott and Garry sleep in theirs, Mark, Susan, Sarah and Andy share a big family tent, Kerry, Jamie, Jim and Jean sleep in the cottage, while Chris, Sophie and Ben share another tent. On watch for the first hour is Sarah and Chris. Category: peter's Journey Category: Peter's Journey Issues Category: Issues